Transcrições/Mistério no Expresso da Amizade
:Pinkie Pie: Que Maravilha de Marzipã com Creme e Suspiro! Vocês se superaram, Sr. e Sra. Cake! Com certeza será o bolo premiado na competição de sobremesa nacional deste ano. :Sra. Cake: Ohoh, obrigada, Pinkie! :Sr. Cake: E muito obrigado por transportar isso até Canterlot pra gente. :Pinkie Pie: Ah, imagina! É uma honra e eu— :Applejack: Uh, com licença, dá pra terminar essa conversa? :Pinkie Pie Oh! :Applejack: O bolo é bem pesado. Né, Big McIntosh? :Big McIntosh: grunhe É...! :Pinkie Pie: Tudo bem então, McIntosh! Pro depósito ferroviário. É isso aí, devagar e com jeito! Você tá levando uma carga preciosa. :Sr. Cake: É, levou meses de planejamento e testes. :Sra. Cake: Eu não ia gostar se ele caísse...! :Big McIntosh: grunhe :Sr. Cake ''' e '''Sra. Cake: Ah...! sobressaltam-se :Pinkie Pie: Não se preocupem, Sr. e Sra. Cake. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy! Uma ajudinha de pégasos? Vou levar até lá em segurança. :Sra. Cake: nervosamente É claro; obrigada, Pinkie. Ah... :Sr. Cake: Nunca duvidamos de você. nervosamente :Sra. Cake: Hngh...! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, só um minutinho? Um feitiço protetor com segurança extra; é melhor... prevenir do que remediar. Applejack, Rarity, por favor! Muito bem, turma, estamos no trecho final. :Sr. Cake: arfa :Pinkie Pie: Viram, Sr. e Sra. Cake? Eu trouxe aqui sem um arranhão. Agora só falta colocá-lo lá... sobressalta-se ...dentro. : :rangido :baques :Pinkie Pie: Ai, obrigada por me ajudarem a enfiar o bolo com segurança no vagão das sobremesas. :Twilight Sparkle: Obrigada por nos convidar a ir com você até Canterlot pra Competição Nacional de Sobremesas. :Rarity: Tenho certeza que as festividades serão adoráveis. :Applejack: Uma belezura de festa. Não vejo a hora de comer os doces! Hmm... :tapa :Pinkie Pie: Bom, o mais gostoso de todos com certeza é a Maravilha de Marzipã com Creme e Suspiro! Aquela gostosura rica e cremosa do marzipã, com o azedinho do creme, misturado perfeitamente com a doçura macia do suspiro! :Applejack: Ah...! :Pinkie Pie: Por isso eu dei o nome de Maravilha de Marzipã com Creme e Suspiro! "MM". :Resto do elenco principal: "MM"! :Pinkie Pie: Exatamente! É o bolo mais delicioso, deleitável, degustável de toda a Equestria! E com certeza vai ganhar o primeiro prêmio. :Gustave le Grand: Não é bem assim, porque eu, Gustave le Grand, desafio o seu bolo grosseiro a um duelo de delicadezas deleitáveis contra a minha Bomba Excepcionalmente Excelente. :sobressaltam-se :Gustave le Grand: Que sem dúvida vai apagar toda a competição, ganhando o primeiro prêmio e me coroando le champion. :Donut Joe: Sem chance, le Grand! :Twilight Sparkle: Donut Joe? O que você tá fazendo em Ponyville? :Donut Joe: Pegando o ingrediente final e de suma importância para a minha entrada na competição com o Enfeite de Rosquinhas! E com esse granulado, vamos afundar todas as outras sobremesas pobres, ganhamos o primeiro prêmio e tornamos a minha loja de rosquinhas famosa para sempre! malignamente :Múlia Mansa: Oh, Joe... ri As suas rosquinhas malucas nunca ganhariam de mim. ri :Pinkie Pie: Olá. Qual é seu nome? :Múlia Mansa: Pessoal, eu sou a Múlia Mansa. Vejam o meu Alce de Mousse de Chocolate. Vou passar por cima das suas sobremesas, ganho o primeiro prêmio e me torno a maior chef de Equestria. :Gustave le Grand: Madame Mansa, você e seu mousse de alce estão enganados. :Donut Joe: Sua bomba frufru nunca vai derrotar as minhas rosquinhas! :Pinkie Pie: A Maravilha de Marzipã com Creme e Suspiro dos Cake vai ganhar! :Múlia Mansa: O seu bolo simples jamais se compararia ao meu alce. Oh! :do trem :Twilight Sparkle: Bom, parece que amanhã teremos uma competição deliciosa. Acho melhor nos recolhermos pra uma boa noite de sono. :Donut Joe: Huh! :Múlia Mansa: grunhe :Gustave le Grand: resmunga :fecham-se com força :Rainbow Dash: boceja Tenho que admitir que eu tô cansadinha. :Applejack: É, vou pegar uma caminha de feno. :Pinkie Pie: Espera aí! Não ouviram aqueles chefs? Temos que proteger o "MM". :Rarity: MM? :Pinkie Pie: Hmm-hmm! Tenho certeza absoluta que "MM" é a melhor sobremesa de Equestria, e eles sabem também! :Rainbow Dash: E daí? :Pinkie Pie: Daí que um deles vai sabotar o bolo dos Cake à noite! Vocês têm que me ajudar a montar guarda! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, você tá exagerando. :Applejack: É, ninguém vai fazer nada com o seu bolo. :Pinkie Pie: Eles vão sim! Eu sei disso! :Rainbow Dash: Olha só, se quiser montar guarda, fica você! A gente vai descansar. :Pinkie Pie: Vou mostrar pra eles! Vou ficar aqui a noite toda te protegendo! Nada nem ninguém vai me impedir de te manter em segurança! :Pinkie Pie: Uh? Para, sabotador! grunhe Agora eu te pego! sobressalta-se O quê? sobressalta-se Ahah! Uh... oh! Oh, graças à Celestia, você está bem! Mas um daqueles confeiteiros está bolando algo ruim, então eu não vou te deixar de novo de jeito nenhum! :fecham-se :Pinkie Pie: Aah! Quem desligou a lua?! Não chega perto do bolo, ladrão! :de galope :Pinkie Pie: Para, ladrão! :clangor :Pinkie Pie: Oh! Você tá bem, ladrão? Hngh... rosna Hmpf... hah! Exagerando uma ova! Eu sabia que tinha que ficar de olho em você, e é exatamente o que eu vou fazer. ronca :cacareja :Pinkie Pie: ronca Aah! O bolo! Oh, MM! Você está mm-maravilhoso! :Twilight Sparkle: Uou! :Pinkie Pie: É, pois é! E acho que eu mereço os parabéns por um trabalho bem feito! :Twilight Sparkle: Uhm, é melhor esperar antes de se dar um prêmio, Pinkie. Olha. :Pinkie Pie: Olha o quê– aah! sobressalta-se de pânico :Pinkie Pie: grita :Applejack: Ai, que que foi? :Rainbow Dash: O que aconteceu? :Pinkie Pie: A Maravilha de Marzipã com Creme e Suspiro foi... mutilada! :sobressaltam-se :Pinkie Pie: Agora temos que descobrir quem fazeu isso! :Twilight Sparkle: Quer dizer "quem fez isso". :Pinkie Pie: Exatamente, quem fez e fazeu isso! :Twilight Sparkle: Bom, tendo lido muitos romances de mistério, eu sei que o único jeito de achar o culpado é investigando. :Pinkie Pie: Exatamente. assopra :estoura :Pinkie Pie: E como detetive chefe, é justamente o que vou fazer. :Applejack: Eh, você vai investigar? :Pinkie Pie: Vou! E a Twilight vai ser a minha modesta assistente que faz perguntas bobas com respostas óbvias. :Twilight Sparkle: Tá bom, Pinkie. Devemos começar procurando pistas? :Pinkie Pie: Pergunta muito boba, minha cara Twilight. Já que a resposta óbvia é... :Twilight Sparkle: Sim? :Pinkie Pie: Não! Porque eu sei quem fez isso. :sobressaltam-se :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Como você pode saber isso? :Pinkie Pie: E como é que eu não saberia? Com certeza esse ato atordoador foi feito pelo doceiro que sabia que sua sobremesa não se compara à Maravilha de Marzipã com Creme e Suspiro. Você tinha medo que suas bombas não tivessem brilho, não é... Gustave!? :de filme mudo :"Ai!" :suas garras do bolo, seu patife!" :meu Deus!" :"A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" :Pinkie Pie: Destruindo assim o bolo e a chance dos Cake de ganharem a Competição Nacional de Sobremesas! :Twilight Sparkle: Mas não faz sentido! :Pinkie Pie: Por que não, modesta assistente? :Twilight Sparkle: Bom, primeiro: se estivesse amarrada nos trilhos, como é que você tá aqui? :Pinkie Pie: Hmm... ah. Parece que não é uma pergunta totalmente boba. :Twilight Sparkle: E segundo: o bolo não foi fatiado, mas mordido. Olha as marcas de dentes. :Pinkie Pie: Hm... tem razão, minha boa parceira. Gustave le Grand está claramente limpo, o que significa que foi destruído por outro doceiro. Um doceiro cujas rosquinhas são bem fraquinhas. Isso mesmo, foi o Joe! :de espião :Pinkie Pie: sobreposta Ou como ele é conhecido no mundo da espionagem, Crina Pata-Leve. :risinhos :bipes :de spray :baque :de laser :Pinkie Pie: Cortando a chance dos Cake de vencerem! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Não existe sistema de segurança com raio laser! E o Joe não é um pata-leve delicado, ele é grande, rude e atrapalhado! :Donut Joe: Ei! :Rarity: Se bem que, você ficaria mais charmoso num smoking. :Pinkie Pie: Ai... talvez você tenha razão, modesta assistente. :Twilight Sparkle: Talvez? :Pinkie Pie: Agora que estou examinando melhor as sobremesas, estou vendo que uma não consegue nem me olhar nos olhos! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, esse alce é de mousse. :Pinkie Pie: É, e a mula por trás do alce entrou em pânico quando viu a superioridade do "MM". :Twilight Sparkle: Então está dizendo que o culpado é... :Pinkie Pie: A Múlia Mansa! :de ninja :clangor :de corte :gongo :Pinkie Pie: Acabando com o sonho dos Cake do primeiro prêmio! :Múlia Mansa: choraminga :Pinkie Pie: Hah! Espero que esteja orgulhosa de si mesma, Múlia. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, para! Isso é ridículo! Olha só pra ela! :Múlia Mansa: geme :Pinkie Pie: É, acho que tem razão. :Twilight Sparkle: Obrigada. :Pinkie Pie: Mas eu tinha certeza que era um dos doceiros azedos que destruiu o "MM". Assim, suas sobremesas deliciosas reinariam supremas! Afinal, olha pro Enfeite de Rosquinhas do Joe. É uma cidade espetalucar de delícia rosquinhosa, com cobertura tentadora de granulado da hora. E as bombas do Gustave, parecem incrivelmente degustáveis com o seu brilho brilhante! Mas aí, tem o Alce de Mousse da Múlia Mansa! Ah, esse fabuloso alce de mousse dá água na boca e atrai o paladar com sua macia –nham!– chocolatidade! Então por que o criminoso devoraria a Maravilha de Marzipã com Creme e Suspiro, deixando essa trinca de sobremesas supimpas intocadas? :das sobremesas sendo mastigadas :Pinkie Pie: grita sobressalta-se Agora eu não faço ideia de quem fez e fazeu isso! :Pinkie Pie: Esse mistério está ficando mais misterioso a cada minuto! :Twilight Sparkle: Você tem que parar com essas acusações e se concentrar na verdade. Voltem todos pros seus aposentos enquanto fazemos uma pequena investigação. Bom, Pinkie, para realmente resolvermos esse mistério, nós temos que achar pistas. Bom, você estava aqui na cena do crime a noite toda. :Pinkie Pie: sobressalta-se Não está me acusando, está?! :Twilight Sparkle: Não! Mas você pode ter visto alguma coisa que nos ajude. :Pinkie Pie: Eu vi uma silhueta à luz da lua. :Twilight Sparkle: Ótimo! Vamos refazer os seus passos. :Pinkie Pie: E aí eu persegui o culpado pelo trem até o último vagão. Mas quando eu cheguei lá, ele tinha sumido. :Twilight Sparkle: Hm... ahah! A nossa primeira pista. Acho que sei quem foi, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Mas já? :Twilight Sparkle: É. Mas preciso de mais provas pra confirmar. O que aconteceu em seguida? :Pinkie Pie: Eu ouvi alguém no vagão das sobremesas, e eu o persegui até a locomotiva. Mas, quando eu cheguei lá, só vi o maquinista pegando carvão com a pá. :Twilight Sparkle: O maquinista, uh? sobressalta-se Mas isso não faz o menor sentido! O que aconteceu em seguida? :Pinkie Pie: Bom... eu voltei pro vagão das sobremesas. grunhe suspira :Twilight Sparkle: E aí? :Pinkie Pie: E aí, misteriosamente as cortinas se fecharam sozinhas. :Twilight Sparkle: Interessante. Mais alguma coisa? :Pinkie Pie: Eu ouvi passos, um estrondo bem alto... :baque :Pinkie Pie: Ugh! ...E aí eu não vi ninguém. Quando abri as cortinas, eu vi que o retrato perto da porta estava torto. :Twilight Sparkle: Nossa! O que é isso aqui? :Pinkie Pie: Ah...! Grr! :de chaleira fervendo :Twilight Sparkle: E em seguida, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Isso foi tudo, eu fiquei aqui guardando o bolo o resto da noite. Hm, ou melhor... eu dormi perto do bolo o resto da noite. :Twilight Sparkle: E quando você acordou, faltava metade do bolo? :Pinkie Pie: Exatamente! :Twilight Sparkle: Nossa, acho que eu já sei! Chame todos de volta. Temos que pegar o culpado pelo bolo. :Múlia Mansa: Oh, ah... por que estamos aqui de novo? :Twilight Sparkle: Aposto que estão imaginando por que estão de volta. :Donut Joe: Ela é ótima. :Twilight Sparkle: Descobrimos o verdadeiro culpado dessa boloficina. :Gustave le Grand: Mas como? :Twilight Sparkle: Bom, sabe, ao cometer um crime, é vital não deixar pistas pra trás. Principalmente uma pista crucial como... esta! :sobressaltam-se :Pinkie Pie: Ahah! Uma pena azul! Eu sabia que era você, Gustave le Grand! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, o Gustave não tem penas azuis. :Pinkie Pie: Tem, ele anda tingindo as penas! Hm? :Twilight Sparkle: Não, Pinkie! Lembra que você perseguiu o suspeito até o último vagão e aí ele desapareceu? Isso porque ele saiu voando! Mas o ladrão deixou alguma coisa pra trás. Não é mesmo, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Ah, e–eu nem gosto de bolo! :Pinkie Pie: Aah, então foi a Rainbow Dash? O caso está encerrado! :Twilight Sparkle: Caso não encerrado, porque quando fomos até a locomotiva, eu vi o chapéu do maquinista. E dentro do chapéu tinha... isso. :Pinkie Pie: Ah... então foi você! O cabelo rosa veio da sua crina cor de arco-íris! :Rainbow Dash: Não tem cor de rosa na minha crina, Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Tá usando peruca? grunhe :sendo puxada :Rainbow Dash: Ai! Para com isso! Ai...! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, lembre-se! Você perseguiu alguém até a locomotiva, e pensou ter visto o maquinista pegando carvão com a pá, mas não era o maquinista. Era... a Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se Meu Deus! :Pinkie Pie: Você vai pagar, Fluttershy! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Hm? :Twilight Sparkle: Mas aí, outra pista confundiu as minhas suspeitas. Você tava fechando o bolo quando as cortinas se fecharam misteriosamente. Mas isso não é um mistério, é mágica. E quando o ladrão tentou a grande fuga, deixou uma pequena adição ao retrato. Alguém percebeu que a Rarity está usando a crina de outra maneira hoje? :Rarity: Ah... sobressalta-se O quê? É um crime mudar o estilo de vez em quando? Olha, eu acho um crime não fazer isso! :Twilight Sparkle: É mesmo? :Rarity: Ah... tá bom, eu sou a culpada! Eu uso cílios postiços! ...Ah, e eu dei uma mordida no bolo. :Fluttershy: Eu também. :Rainbow Dash: Ai, puxa, eu também. :Rarity: Fez com que parecesse tão gostoso! :Fluttershy: Muito gostoso! :Rainbow Dash: Muito, muito gostoso! :Rarity: Eu só queria dar uma mordidinha bem de leve. :Fluttershy: Tava tão bom. :Rainbow Dash: É, que eu acabei mergulhando nele. :Fluttershy: Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. :Rarity: Sinto demais. :Rainbow Dash: Desculpa, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Tudo bem. Pelo menos finalmente o mistério está resolvido. :Twilight Sparkle: Mas não está. Deduzimos quem comeu a Maravilha de Marzipã com Creme e Suspiro, mas ainda não sabemos sobre as sobremesas. :Pinkie Pie: Tem razão, Twilight. Sabe o que temos que fazer? :Twilight Sparkle: Bom... eu sei sim. E você? :Pinkie Pie: Procurar pistas! Hmm! cheira Uh-huh. Uh... uh-huh. Uh. :Twilight Sparkle: E aí, Pinkie? Descobriu quem devorou as sobremesas? :Pinkie Pie: Sim, com toda a certeza! Não foi... ninguém menos... que os doceiros! :sobressaltam-se :Pinkie Pie: Pra começar, o Gustave tem mousse no bigode! O Joe tem bomba na crina! grunhe E a Múlia tem granulados nas rugas do rosto! :Twilight Sparkle: O que têm a dizer, doceiros? :Gustave le Grand: Oh, eu sinto muito, Múlia, mas a Pinkie fez seu alce de mousse parecer... de beijo Très magnifique. :Donut Joe: E a descrição da Pinkie de suas bombas fez com que elas parecessem esplêndidas! :Múlia Mansa: E pelo que ela falou do seu Enfeite de Rosquinhas, ooh! Era delicioso demais pra resistir. :Twilight Sparkle: Isso aí, turma, finalmente resolvemos o mistério. :Gustave le Grand: Sim, mas ficamos sem sobremesa para participar da Competição. :Pinkie Pie: Eu acho que podemos resolver isso. Vamos! :Pinkie Pie: Querida Princesa Celestia, :Hoje eu aprendi que não é bom tirar conclusões precipitadas. É preciso levantar todos os fatos antes de dizer que alguém fez alguma coisa. Caso contrário, pode acabar culpando alguém por algo que ele não fez. E isso pode ferir os sentimentos dele, e claro, te deixar com cara de bobo. Então de agora em diante, eu vou sempre conseguir todos os fatos. :Pinkie Pie: Não é uma boa lição, Princesa Celestia? :Twilight Sparkle: Quer experimentar? :Pinkie Pie: Pode acreditar que sim! Ahm–! :sendo comida :Pinkie Pie: Hmmm! :riem :música :créditos de:Transkripte/Pinkie und Twilight ermitteln en:Transcripts/MMMystery on the Friendship Express es:Transcripciones/El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad pl:Transkrypty/Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni ru:Стенограммы/Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 2ª temporada